creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Love After Dark
I came home from a long day at work, ready for sleep. I still needed to finish a long report that my asshole boss had given to me. I sat at my computer and let the blue light from my computer hit my face. It was surprisingly warming on this cold December night, considering the rest of me was enveloped in darkness. I looked outside through my cracked window and saw snow. "Oh boy, snow. Now it's going to be even harder to get to work tomorrow," I said to myself. This night really went to shit. As I was typing away at my keyboard I heard a sound. The noise had caught me off guard. It really creeped me out because I was watching a scary movie back at the office while the boss was busy hitting on Francine in his office. It was some horror movie about a guy who went crazy and lived in the forest as a serial killer. What kind of sick bastard becomes a serial killer anyway? Oh yeah, the noise. I went to the kitchen and saw what it was. It was the alarm for the fridge. It had an alarm if it was open for too long. I didn't see the point of adding that to a fridge but whatever. Then I heard another noise. It sounded like a moaning cat, begging to die. I walked around the house. The noise started to get louder, as if the thing making this noise was regaining its strength. I started to make out the words. "Help me." I had no idea where it was coming from. I searched the whole house looking around until I reached the stairs to the basement. The noise was loud, but raspy and sounded like it was tired. "Kill me." It got louder until I reached the boiler. It was a woman. Her flesh was slightly decayed and bruised; she looked pale and extremely thin, except for the small bump on her stomach. She looked at me with empty eyes, like she was a husk of her former self. There was a dead dog with a bite taken out of it beside her and on the other side was vomit. She said with all her strength, mouthing the word: "No." "Honey, you're not excited to see me? How's the baby doing, she's due in a couple of months, right?" I said smiling to see my beautiful wife. "Kill me," she said with her remaining strength. I think she found the carcass of the other woman. She wasn't as battered as my wife because she died to quickly. One blow to the head had smashed her skull in with no problem. It was like hitting a watermelon with a sledgehammer. "I'm sorry I cheated on you, honey. It was a mistake. I...love you, honey. You know I have eyes for only you. She was getting suspicious of me, I had to do it," I said in a wimpy tone. Oh God, I hope she forgives me. She started to mouth some words and the sounds started to come out raspy and slow. "I... forgive you... honey... I... love... you... too," she smiled. Well, it looked like a smile. I couldn't tell because her lips were sewn on after they had fallen off the other day. "Tell you what, honey. Let's have some fun. The night is still young; let's watch a movie," I said as I picked her up. We looked into each others eyes as we kissed. She bit a large part of my tongue off. She was kinky. That was why I loved her. Category:Mental Illness Category:Reality